


Do You Understand?

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Blaise makes Draco understand





	Do You Understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Draco refused to cry out, refused to beg, refused to give them the satisfaction of reacting at all. His gray eyes were empty as he focused on a spot on the ceiling of the cold dungeon room, trying not to think of the pain and reality of what was happening to him. He’d get them back, he knew. Let them have their silly little ‘revenge’ while they could because soon he’d make them all regret knowing him.

 

His strategy worked when Weasley was using his fists. It worked when Potter hexed him with a variety of childish spells. However, it failed to work when a frighteningly familiar face stepped from the shadows. Seeing the look of hatred in the dark blue eyes of his childhood friend chilled him. “Blaise?”

 

“Why did you do it, Draco?” Blaise asked quietly, his calm presence far more terrifying than those stupid Gryffindors who had been beating him.

 

“The little bitch was begging for it,” he sneered, licking at his bloody lip as he raised his chin proudly. “Mudblood whores don’t deserve to breathe the same air as us, and you know it! I simply showed her where she belonged, reminded her that she didn’t deserve to be anywhere but on her knees with my cock in her mouth.”

 

“Really?” Blaise drawled out the word, his eyes looking from Weasley to Potter. “Now is the time to leave, boys. I’m about to have a little _chat_ with Malfoy.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Potter said in that stupid ‘I’m a hero’ tone.

 

“He’s going to pay for hurting her,” Weasley said simply, his hands clenched into fists.

 

“Ah, look at the brave little Bloodtraitor defending his whore,” Draco mocked. He’d barely gotten the last word out before long fingers were gripping his throat and his back was shoved hard against the wall.

 

“You will _never_ call her that again,” Blaise vowed before his lips curved into a threatening smile.

 

Draco’s eyes widened when he saw the blade, unable to stop a small whimper at seeing the sharp knife in the hand of someone he knew was an expert with it. Looking at the noble Gryffindors, he was surprised to see them smiling coldly as Blaise ran the blade over his cheek, slicing him deep enough to cause blood to drip. Struggling frantically, Draco clawed at the hand around his throat, feeling it tighten the more he struggled. Blaise’s eyes were deadly, and Draco recognized the look. He’d only seen it once before, aimed at a wizard who had insulted his old friend’s eldest sister. The man had been found beaten, cut up, and dead two days later.

 

“Scared, Malfoy?” Blaise taunted in the chilling tone he so rarely used.

 

The hand loosened its grip as the blade sliced through his robes and shirt. Time became insignificant as Blaise set to work. Minutes, maybe hours, passed as his pale skin became a canvas for the dark-haired Slytherin’s skill with a blade. Unable to keep from crying out from the pain, Draco continued to claw at the hand holding him so firmly in place until he finally gave up.

 

“You seem so obsessed with blood, Malfoy,” Blaise remarked casually, displaying his blood stained knife before licking it slowly. “I can taste no difference between your blood and hers. Actually, hers is far sweeter because it is given willingly. She indulges me, you see. Unconditional love, not that you know even know the definition of the word.”

 

Blaise released him, pushing him to the floor hard, his knees hitting the stone and his head falling forward. Blond hair hung around his face, his robes hanging in tatters from his shoulders, his chest covered in the blood flowing from the painful wounds. Looking up at Blaise, he cringed when he saw the same terrifying gleam in his blue eyes.

 

“You know the code of Slytherin,” Blaise said softly. “By touching her, forcing yourself on her, you took something that is mine. I told you to leave her alone last year but you never listen. After tonight, if you so much as look at her, I’ll kill you. I won’t take your life, Draco. No, that would be far too easy and simple. Instead, I’ll torture you until you’re begging me to end your suffering and only then, when you’re on your knees pleading for death, will I accept your life. Do you understand?”

 

“Fuck you,” Draco managed to utter, his words trembling with fear he refused to acknowledge.

 

“Weasley, fuck him,” Blaise commanded quietly, giving the redhead a warning look when it appeared he might refuse. “Remember what he did to Hermione and don’t let the word gentle even enter your mind.”

 

“Right,” Weasley nodded before unfastening his robe and trousers and moving to kneel behind him.

 

Draco tried to crawl away, but Weasley gripped his hips tightly before pulling him back.

 

“Gonna make you pay for hurting her, you fucking bastard,” Weasley growled, shoving Draco’s robe up and pulling his trousers down. Spitting on his palm, he rubbed his cock a few times before moving into position. He didn’t even bother to get him ready, entering him in one thrust, plunging into his dry arse roughly.

 

Tears filled Draco’s eyes as Weasley fucked him hard and mercilessly. When he opened his mouth to scream, he found it suddenly filled with cock. Looking up, he saw cold green eyes staring at him, a wand pointed at his temple.

 

“If you bite, I’ll make sure they never find your body,” Blaise promised him, smiling slightly when Potter began to fuck his mouth, choking him with his half-hard cock.

 

He closed his eyes, the pain in his arse intense and the wounds on his chest still dripping with blood. He could feel Blaise’s hand around his throat, long fingers tightening until he could barely breath. Potter was hardening in his mouth, his tongue rubbing against him with each thrust forward.

 

“Who’s the whore now, Draco?” Blaise asked smugly. “You’re thrashing around like a two-knut slag eager for more cock. If your eyes even fall on her by mistake, I’ll let every bloke in every House fuck your arse and mouth. You won’t be able to stop me because you’re a weak coward who can only fight when it’s a beautiful witch who is too bloody kind to realize what a monster you truly are, you sick fuck. Try telling your daddy, and I’ll make sure he never sees another day. It would do you well to remember that my cousin works at Azkaban, Malfoy. _Do you understand_?”

 

Draco blinked, unable to nod or say yes. Potter suddenly pulled out of his mouth. He gasped in much needed air, unprepared for the hot come that suddenly covered his face. It got into his eyes and hair, dripping from his eyelashes and nose. He whimpered when Weasley buried himself deep, grunting as thick streams of seed spilled into his abused arse. When he pulled out, Draco could feel his come dripping from his arse, more falling onto his lower back. His body was sore, pain coursing through him, and he fell to his side on the cold dungeon floor.

 

He looked up through come spattered lashes, seeing Potter and Weasley cleaning themselves up before whispering to Blaise and nodding. He couldn’t hear what was being said but he assumed they were talking about him. He wanted to threaten them, to retaliate, but there were very few people in this world that scared him and Blaise happened to be one of them.

 

Leaning down, Blaise brushed his wet hair from his face and smiled cruelly. “Do you understand?”

 

Draco looked into cold blue eyes and whispered, “Yes.”

 

The End  



End file.
